


Wreck Me, Ruin Me

by neadevar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith, Dominance, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, conveniently forgets s4 happened, face fucking, get wrecked keith, poor boy is so stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: It was getting to a point where Keith was going to break though, and he’d rather do it in privacy with Lance then when it could get people killed.





	Wreck Me, Ruin Me

**Author's Note:**

> Whistles and pretends Season 4 never happened
> 
> I'm not sure I'm happy with this so I may come back and edit it

Stress, stress, stress. Keith was pretty sure that was all he was made of at this point. Being the Black Paladin left little time for relaxing. He was constantly following Allura on diplomatic missions and trying to lead his friends and boyfriend without getting them blown to bits. It kept him up at night, sometimes, thinking about how just one mistake could kill them all and it would be all his fault. Lance, bless his heart, was trying his best to lift some of the weight off of his shoulders. Massages, nice slow sex, and hot baths were great and all but it wasn’t working anymore. 

They had an arrangement for this, one that worked rather well when Keith could bring himself to ask Lance for it. That in itself though was the problem. Keith  _ really  _ didn’t want to ask Lance for help. Especially not that kind of help. He was already anxious when it came to regular sex so to ask for Lance to completely ruin him was hard to do. 

It was getting to a point where he was going to break though, and he’d rather do it in privacy with Lance then when it could get people killed.

Lance met him at the hangar, waiting with open arms and a toothy grin as Keith got out of the black lion. Keith was quick to let him pull him into a hug. He sagged against Lance and sighed hard. He was warm, safe,  _ home.  _ This was always what Keith looked forward to, all he could think about when Allura was at his side and they were talking to dignitaries. 

Keith was dragging Lance by his hand to their room before Lance had the chance to ask about the mission. He, thankfully, shut up and Keith counted his blessings. It wasn’t often Lance was quiet but he always seemed to know when it would be best. Inside their room with the door shut tight Keith pressed his forehead into Lance’s shoulder and tried to figure out how to ask him for what he needed. This was the hardest part, finding the words. He licked his lips and nuzzled into Lance. Lance just rubbed a large hand up and down his back and waited for him to find his voice.

“I need you to ruin me,” is what Keith settled on. He cringed a little as the words left him.

Lance was quick to move. Hand’s on tiny hips he crowded Keith against the wall and held him there tightly. This was the part that was easier, all Keith had to do was nod yes or no, as Lance took care of the talking. 

“Your record is three,” Lance started, voice low and seductive in a way Keith hadn’t thought was possible when they first got together. “You think I can push you to five?”

Even three was pushing it, leaving Keith too aching and sensitive inside. He wasn’t entirely sure he could make it to five but he was willing to try. A shiver ran down his back. 

“Do I need to fight with you?” 

A head shake. Keith was drained. As fun as it was to make Lance wrestle pleasure out of him this just wasn’t one of those times.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” 

A nod.

A hand moved up Keith’s side, up his neck. A thumb pushed into his mouth and he was quick to wrap his lips around it and suck. He kept his eyes on Lance’s, watching his eyes grow dark and his cheeks flush, and chose to nip at the tip of the digit. Lance looked like he wanted to eat him. Keith thought the feeling that settled in his stomach at the glint in Lance’s eyes was his favourite. Lance pulled his thumb free and traced it along Keith’s lower lip.

“Will you let me fuck your mouth, sweetheart?”

Keith nodded, flicking his tongue out to swipe at Lance’s thumb as he pulled it away. The hand rested heavily on his throat. Lance didn’t choke him, just pressed him into the wall hard, and Keith’s stomach fluttered hard.

“Do you need it hard?

Keith’s nod was desperate, eyes closing for a moment. Lance hummed and leaned forward to kiss his neck. Keith’s knees went weak at the action, and hands scrambled on his boyfriend's shoulders to try and stabilize himself. Hot breath puffed along his skin. 

“Safeword,” Lance demanded.

“Zarkon,” Keith replied.

Lance’s hands on Keith’s shoulders slowly pushed him down to his knees, Keith looking up at him with a glint in his eyes and a small smile on his face. His stomach twisted with excitement. He wanted to reach up, twist his hands in Lance’s pants and swallow his cock down. Wanted to gag on it, make a mess, and he licked his lips in anticipation. Finger’s twitched up but he didn’t touch Lance like he so desperately wanted to.

“Hand’s on your knees,” Lance instructed. “Don’t move them.”

Fuck, he knew that was coming. Hands fisted at his knees Keith watched Lance’s long fingers undo the button of his jeans. He took his time, pulling down the zipper slowly and only tugging his pants down far enough to pull his still soft cock and balls out. Keith felt his mouth water and his fingers tremble and it took everything in him not to lean up and pull it in his mouth. Lance gave himself a few pumps before settling a hand in Keith’s hair.

“Lick it,” he told him, running his hand through silky dark locks. “But don’t put it in your mouth yet.”

Keith was quick to reach up and drag his tongue around the head of Lance’s cock. He tasted clean, had likely taken a shower not long before Keith had gotten back, and Keith took a moment just to lick at the tip. He wanted to pull him into his mouth. Wanted to hear him moan and feel hands in his hair tugging hard. Keith closed his eyes rightly and forced himself to move on before he disobeyed Lance. He kissed along the base of it, tongue peeking out for a taste as he went, and Lance groaned above him. He wasn’t fully hard yet but he was quickly getting there and Keith was elated that he could do that to him.

The hand at the top of Keith’s head pushed a little, and Lance’s raspy voice directed, “Now my balls.”

Keith hummed as he licked lower, Lance’s heavy cock resting on his face. Lance was smooth, so incredibly picky about body hair, but Keith wasn’t complaining. His own pants felt tight against his hardening cock and he wanted so bad to undo the fly of his jeans to let some of that pressure off.

“Suck on them, baby,” Lance instructed. 

Keith was quick to pull one of them in his mouth, clinging to his pants a little tighter as he suckled softly. Lance gently prodded him to the other one. Keith moaned hard around the flesh in his mouth and felt more than saw the tremor that ran through his boyfriend at that. A hand tight around his hair pulled him away, and Keith kept his tongue out to try and swipe at the now hard cock that dragged on his face.

“You’re so good,” Lance whispered. A thumb pet at his open mouth and pressed down on his tongue. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now. If you need me to slow down put your hands on my hips. If you need me to stop tap me. Otherwise I don’t want to see your hands anywhere else but on your thighs. Got that?”

As soon as the thumb was gone from his mouth Keith answered with a shiver down his spine. “Yes.”

“Good, keep your pretty mouth open wide for me.”

Lance’s cock wasn’t small, not when it was soft and not when it was hard, and it quickly filled Keith’s mouth when the head pressed in. He pulled his lips over his teeth to keep from nicking him and already felt the strain in his jaw that he had grown to love. Lance groaned above him. The hand in his hair pushed his head against the wall and Keith knew to keep it there lest he bang against it when Lance really started moving. Lance didn’t press in far, retreating slightly when he hit the back of Keith’s throat. Keith let himself relax with the next thrust. He pressed his tongue up against the hard flesh, flicking over the tip when he could and moaning at the salty taste of precome. 

“God, your mouth is so good,” Lance moaned above him, thrusts getting a little deeper and rougher. 

Keith’s moan was cut off when the tip of Lance’s cock pushed into his throat. He was quick to swallow around it to keep from gagging and mourned the loss when Lance pulled away. His fingers pulled and tugged at his pants, eyes shut tight. Already there was drool pooling in his mouth and dripping down his chin. Lance’s next thrust had him almost completely inside. Keith’s eyes pricked with tears as he gagged around Lance’s cock before he managed to control it. His boyfriend didn’t pull out yet. He fucked down his throat a little more, and then a little more, until Keith’s nose was pressed to the wiry patch of hair above Lance’s cock and he trembled with the effort not to gag. Lance pulled out completely then and the dark haired boy coughed hard. Spit dripped from his chin and tears ran down his cheeks but he kept his mouth open, ready for Lance to give him more.

A thumb wiped at Keith’s chin, gathering the wetness there and wiping it at his shoulder. Keith sniffled hard and opened his eyes to see Lance stared down at him with a glint in his eye and a grin on his face.

“You look so good like this,” Lance spoke softly. “So messy and wrecked. I can’t wait to tear you apart.”

Keith groaned deeply, closing his mouth briefly to swallow the spit that had accumulated before opening it again and sticking his tongue out. Lance rubbed the tip of his cock along his tongue and moaned. 

“I’m going to come in your mouth,” Lance explained. “Make this night last a little longer. Wanna be able to fuck you good and hard without coming the moment I’m inside you.”

Keith grinned. “You’re good at that.”

Lance’s hand flew andis cheek smarted then, and it took a moment for Keith to realize that Lance had smacked him. His dick twitched in his pants at that and for a moment he thought he might come then and there. He wanted to touch his cheek and fisted his hands at his knees to keep them from moving and instead worked his jaw a little. 

“I thought you were going to be a good boy,” Lance said, a hand fisted in Keith’s hair as he tugged hard on it. “Mouth off like that again and I won’t give you what you want.”

Keith winced, raising up a little to try and relieve the pain on his scalp. “I’m sorry.”

The hand in his hair relaxed, threading through it and rubbing at his scalp. “Good. Open up for me, Keith.”

Keith opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out again. Lance didn’t start off slow again, immediately shoving his cock down his throat and barely giving him time to gag before pulling out. He fucked into him roughly. Tears ran down Keith’s face as he struggled to take a breath when he could manage one, nose growing stuffy and spit dripping off of him. Balls ground against his chin as Lance pressed in deep and held himself there. Keith throat convulsed before he got control of himself enough to swallow. His lungs begged for air, chest convulsing a little. Teary eyes stared up at Lance, watching as he groaned and chewed on his lip. He almost raised his hands to Lance’s hips, desperately needing to breath, but the way Lance’s thighs twitched stopped him. He was going to come. Keith could feel it in the way his fingers tightened in his hair, the way his thighs started to shake, and how his breath came out in harsh puffs. Keith swallowed hard around him, gagging a little afterward. Just a little longer. He could hold it a  _ little longer.  _

Lance whined, high pitched and needy, as he came down Keith’s throat. He swallowed hard, throat milking him for all he was worth as Lance’s grip on his hair bordered on painful. 

When Lance finally pulled away Keith started coughing hard, raising an arm to shield his mouth on impulse and wiping at his mouth and chin when he was done. He stared up at Lance, face flushed and cheeks wet with tears waiting for instructions. He’d broken Lance’s rule already when he shielded his mouth but Lance didn’t seem to be bothered much. 

His mouth felt empty. Terribly so. Keith pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to try and chase away the feeling. 

“You were good,” Lance finally said, chest still heaving. “God Keith, you’re so good to me.”

Keith smiled and leaned up a little to lap at the tip of Lance’s cock, cleaning up the little pearl of cum that pooled there. Lance hissed and jerked his hips away. Keith tried not to grin at his reaction.

“Can you stand?” Lance asked, backing away.

Keith nodded, throat too wrecked for him to want to try to speak, and struggled up on shaky knees. Lance nodded at him and placed a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He rarely ever kissed Keith after having his cock sucked, hated dick breath he claimed, and Keith melted into him immediately. A tongue swiped inside his mouth and he suckled on it like he had his cock.

When Lance pulled away he was out of breath. “Take off your clothes and get on the bed, shoulders down and ass up.”

Keith was quick to struggle out of his clothes, watching as Lance dug around in his closet for lube. He paused to watch him bent over, admiring the way his pants hugged his ass, and wanted to go over there and grab a handful like he would have any other time. Instead he left his clothes piled on the floor and turned away to crawl on the bed. Later. He could hold all the ass he wanted later.

Keith grabbed the pillow for himself, wrapping his arms around it and laying his face against it as he shuffled his knees until his legs were spread. Warm hands ran up and down his back as Lance settled in behind him. Lube was placed to the side.

“No touching your cock. I want you to come on my fingers alone” Lance told him. “Do you need help keeping your hands to yourself or can you be good on your own?”

Keith shivered hard and clutched at the pillow tighter. “I can be good. I don’t need help.”

Lance hummed at that, running his hands down Keith’s spine before grabbing at his ass hard. “Thank you, Keith. You’re so perfect.”

Keith heard the snap of the lube being open before he felt Lance prying an ass cheek apart and pouring it directly on his hole. Keith breathed heavily into the pillow as the cold liquid dribbled down towards his balls. Lance scooped it up with a thumb and pressed it against his ass, pushing in and smearing it inside. 

“Relax,” Lance muttered softly, digging his thumb in deep. “You’re so tight.”

Keith groaned and bucked back against him, wanting his fingers deeper. Wanting his cock really though he knew he wasn’t going to get that quite yet. Lance grinned behind him and pulled his thumb free. Two long, skinny fingers were quick to press into him barely giving Keith a chance to adjust to the intrusion before they were fucking into him slowly. Keith shuddered and pressed his face into the pillow, taking a moment just to enjoy the way Lance’s fingers wiggled and twisted inside of him the way his cock couldn’t. 

“That’s it, baby,” Lance cooed, running his free hand up his back. “Open up for me.”

Keith beared down against him and Lance rewarded him by moving his fingers faster. They crooked inside of him and fingered against his prostate leaving Keith shouting in surprise into the pillow and bucking his hips.

“Stay still,” Lance told him. 

Keith shuddered as he tried to keep his hips from moving. Lance didn’t let up the pressure against his prostate, leaving Keith reeling and moaning loudly into the pillow. He could feel his cock weeping, pre dripping down to pool at the sheets, and his balls pulled up tight against his body. Lance was relentless. He massaged him just a little faster, a little harder, and Keith could feel his stomach tightening as his orgasm fast approached. He was shaking harder now, toes curling in an attempt to keep from moving. Teeth bit into the pillow.

“Just like that,” Lance kissed at the base is his spine. “Come on beautiful, let go for me.”

Fuck, why did Lance have to sound so  _ hot  _ when he talked like that _.  _ Keith whined, shaking his hips a little before catching himself, but Lance didn’t reprimand him for it. He kept up the pace against his prostate. Keith could feel himself shaking apart at the seams, fraying at the edges. 

Keith came with a loud shout and a quaking of his hips. His cock red, dripping and still hard. Knees threatened to give out but Keith managed to stay in position. He nearly bit through his cheek trying to stay still and worried the shakiness in his legs would give him up. He pulled the pillow into his mouth and moaned softly.

Lance draped himself over Keith’s back, moving dark hair to kiss and nuzzle at the nape of his neck. “That was one. You were such a good boy, staying still for me.”

Keith unclenched his jaw from the pillow and turned his head to the side to pant. “F-Fuck.”

Lance let him breath for a moment before kissing down his back. He paused and rubbed a thumb over his twitching hole, watching as it opened up for him greedily. 

“Let’s get another one out of you,” Lance told him. 

“Can I touch my cock,” Keith asked, voice harsh and raspy. His balls were still drawn up tight begging for relief. The head of his cock continued to drool over the sheets. He had come dry, he realized when he spared a glance down at the mess he was making. 

“No,” Lance said. “If you do this will end far too soon, and I’m not quite done with you.”

A tongue lapped at his hole before Keith could reply, and he wailed. He shoved his head back into the pillow as Lance kissed and sucked and lapped at him, hands pulling his cheeks apart and thumbs stretching at his hole. Lance worked almost lazily. Movements were slow and soft and even the fingers that occasionally dipped inside of him thrusted agonizingly slow. A graze at his prostate left him whining. He was still so sensitive, hole still twitching as Lance worked. When he bucked his hips back against Lance a hand landed sharp against the meat of his ass.

Lance pulled away, “No moving. Can you do that?”

Keiths eyes fluttered for a moment, fingers clenching at his pillow, before he nodded.

“Use your words, baby.”

Keith wet his lips before letting out a hoarse, “Yes.”

Lance rubbed a finger at his hole before sinking it in, leaning up to drape himself over Keith and nip at his neck and shoulder. He worried skin between his teeth. Keith hissed and bucked against him a little before he caught himself. Stay still, he told himself, gritting his teeth as Lance finally released his shoulder.  A dark red spot bloomed where Lance had been nibbling at. 

“Gonna get you all stretched out for me,” Lance told him, kissing at his neck. “Want you to come for me again before I fuck you.”

Keith nodded and arched his back sharply to try and get Lance to hurry on with it. He was aching for something bigger inside of him. He wanted to feel Lance twitching inside, hear him grunting in his ear. He wanted to cling to his pillow and let him wreck him so completely that he wouldn’t be able to think. Two fingers joined the first inside of him, crooking down as they fucked in and out of him. Keith hissed and twisted his head to the side. The rough pace Lance set left Keith gasping for breath and groaning softly. An almost violent jab against his prostate had him tensing and biting off a sharp shriek. Too much, too  _ much.  _ It felt as good as it hurt, though pleasure was quickly outweighing the pain the longer Lance worked him.

“Come on baby,” Lance whispered in his ear, his own hoarse voice giving away just how turned on he was too. “You’re so loose for me already. Just come for me one more time and then I can really give you want you want.”

Keith’s fingers scrabbled at the pillow, heat building in his stomach again so fast it was painful. He trembled underneath his boyfriend. 

“ _ Lance _ ,” Keith managed to grit out.

“Just let go, sweetheart.”

Keith wailed as he came, shaking so hard his teeth rattled. His hips jerked hard enough for Lance’s fingers to slip free. Before he even had a chance to come down off of it Lance was pushing the head of his cock in, sinking in with little effort, and Keith  _ screamed. _

“ _ Oh my god, _ ” Keith reached a hand back to grab at Lance’s waist. “It’s too much, I need a second.  _ It’s too much. _ ”

Lance ignored him, placing large hands on his shoulders to pin him to the bed and thrusting shallowly into him. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, tears slipping out because he was too  _ sensitive.  _ It hurt the way Lance get grinding up against his prostate but he didn’t show signs of slowing. He only pressed down harder on Keith when he struggled.

“This is nothing,” Lance told him, moving a hand to wrap it in Keith’s hair and pin his head down. “You can take much more than this.”

Keith knew that, he had in the past, but he was still reeling from his last orgasm and his cock ached and throbbed and every thrust felt like a lightning strike up his back. He shook and wailed, one hand clawing at Lance’s hip while the other twisted in the pillowcase. 

The oversensitivity eventually subsided. When Keith finally quieted down that was when Lance really started fucking into him. He used the hand on Keith’s shoulder to get the leverage he needed to slam into him, drawing out sharp cries and groans from between Keith’s bitten lips. Keith felt sweat bead on his forehead. His head went hazy as Lance pushed him higher and higher, aiming for his prostate with every violent thrust and bringing him closer to falling with each slap of their skin. Keith tried to move his hips against him, tried to put forth a little more effort than to just lay there and take it, but he could hardly get his shaking legs to cooperate with him enough to do so. 

“Fuck,” Lance swore. “You’re so hot inside. Gripping me like a damn vice. Keep clenching around me like that and I’m going to come a lot sooner then planned.”

Keith barely heard him past the roar in his ears. He stopped trying to move against him, giving up and going limp and letting Lance take complete control. Moans and cries tumbled out from slack lips and when he opened his eyes he could hardly focus on anything. His red, aching cock slapped against his stomach with each brutal thrust leaving more and more slick on sweat soaked skin. He could feel himself losing his head to the feeling of Lance’s hand in his hair tugging and twisting, the pressure between his shoulder blades that kept him from moving, and he wanted to panic. Hearing Lance muttering above him chased out any fear though, leaving him blissed out.

His third orgasm tore through him like a tsunami, leaving his mind frayed. His throat was raw from screaming. Lance didn’t slow down, fucking him through it until Keith was begging and struggling to crawl away. It was too much, too soon, and Keith just  _ couldn’t.  _

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Keith babbled. Fingers scrambled on the sheets, hips bucking and trying to dislodge Lance and get him  _ out.  _ “It’s too much, please.  _ Lance. Oh my god! Stop! Please, it hurts!” _

He heard Lance talking but couldn’t understand what he was saying, just kept begging. Hands grabbed on his shoulders, lifting him up until his back was pressed against Lance’s sweaty chest. He scrambled against the arms that pinned him there. Fingers tore at the hand that wiped at the tears on his face. He could still feel Lance inside of him, so deep, and he sobbed.

“Keith,” Lance spoke his name loudly, ignoring the way the dark haired boy scratched at his arms. “Keith, what is your safeword?”

“Please, please, please,” Keith begged.

A hard slap across his cheek shut him up, and he went limp against Lance panting heavily.

“Keith,” Lance was speaking softer now. “Sweetheart. What is your safeword.”

Keith licked at his lips, Lance’s question finally stabbing through the haze in his head. It took a moment before he whimpered. “Zarkon.”

“Do you need to use it?”

Hands that were previously pinning him moved across his skin, massaging at his still shaking thighs. Keith moaned softly, trying to think. Did he need to use his safeword? It had been so  _ much.  _ He wanted this when they started though, agreed to it, and when he finally had the chance to let his mind clear and think  _ rationally  _ he realized he still wanted it. He wanted it to be too much, bordering on unbearable. He felt Lance kissing and nuzzling against his heated cheek, keeping quiet to let Keith think, and for a moment he felt ridiculous for panicking like he did because this was  _ Lance.  _ Lance, who had stopped mid scene when he realized Keith wasn’t capable of rational thought to make sure he was still on board with what they had planned. 

Keith turned his head to nuzzle against Lance. “I’m okay, I want to keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Lance asked. “You really sounded like I was trying to kill you there.”

“I’m fine,” Keith said honestly. “I got too caught up in my head, I’m okay now.”

Lance put a hand on his cheek to turn him a little more and kiss him deeply, tongue swiping at his lower lip before pulling away. “Do I need to fuck you softer?”

Keith wiggled his ass against Lance, feeling the still hard dick throb inside of him. He was sensitive, enough that it was painful, but he really wanted to get back to the pace they had set before.

“You promised to ruin me,” Keith told him. “I don’t want to be able to walk by the time you’re done with me.”

Lance laughed a little. “Fight me if you need to, but I am going to be holding onto your wrists this time. You left some nasty scratches on me.”

“Remind me to kiss them better later.”

Large hands wrapped around Keith’s wrists, and he let himself fall forward against the bed again. Lance kept his arms straight out, not pinning them to his back like he thought he would, and ground against him hard enough to knock the breath out of his lungs.

It took Lance a moment to build up to their previous speed, taking things slow at first to make sure Keith really could take it. The dark haired man sobbed at the stimulation and shook his hips but didn’t otherwise ask for him to stop or say his safeword. The pace quickly grew brutal again, and Keith started bucking. He wiggled and kicked and screamed into his pillow but Lance didn’t even slow down. It was painful, even as he found himself growing closer and closer once again. 

“I’m getting closer Keith,” Lance groaned. “Gonna come inside you so deep you’ll be dripping for days.”

Lance tilted his hips until he was fucking directly against Keith’s prostate, leaving the man shrieking and jerking at his arms. Keith shuddered through another orgasm, shouting himself hoarse. He clenched his fists and jerked against Lance hard. Lance was quick to come after him, fucking in deep and digging his fingers into Keith’s wrists. Keith moaned and went limp at the feeling of him spilling inside.

“Fuck,” Lance cursed, lowering Keith’s wrist onto each side of him. He pulled out, watching Keith gape and clench around nothing, and groaned. “You’re so perfect. God, Keith.”

Keith moaned softly but otherwise didn’t say anything. Lance gently flipped him over onto his back, brushing the sweat soaked hair out of his face and stroking a thumb over his nipple.

“One more, Keith,” Lance told him. “Come for me one more time, and we’ll be done.”

“Can’t,” Keith moaned, tears flowing down his face again. “Fuck, there’s no way.”

“You can do it baby,” Lance kissed down his heaving chest. 

Lance swallowed his still hard cock down, and Keith screamed. He clamped his thighs over Lance’s head and clutched at his hair between shaking fingers. If he thought Lance’s dick was too much his wet, hot mouth was  _ torture.  _ He came with a whimper, finally spilling. Lance swallowed around him. Large hands gently pried Keith’s thighs apart and Lance sat up again. He reached forward and cupped Keith’s head in his hands.

“I’m going to start the bath,” Lance told him, thumbs petting at his cheeks. “I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t wanna bath,” Keith’s words were almost slurred, and he blinked up at Lance. “Sleep instead?”

Lance laughed a little. “Sleep after. Trust me, you’re going to need this bath.”

When Lance came back into the room he helped Keith into a pair of pajama pants to keep him modest. He picked him up, Keith wrapping his arms and legs around him lightly, and Lance was quick to get them to the baths. He listened carefully as they walked down the hall not really wanting to explain why there was an almost passed out, completely wrecked Keith in his arms.

It was only when they were in the steaming bath, Keith straddling Lance with his head on his shoulder, did Keith finally talk again. “Uh, thank you.”

“No problemo,” Lance said with a grin, massaging the base of his sleepy boyfriend’s spine. “I just hope you aren’t too sore tomorrow.”

“I hope I am,” Keith muttered. There was already a deep ache at his hips and his shoulders. He turned his head to kiss at Lance’s neck. “Did you have fun?”

“God, Keith,” Lance groaned. “Of course I did. You always look so good taking my cock.”

Keith sunk his teeth into his shoulder, smirking at the sharp yelp Lance let out. “Don’t talk like that.”

“Like what?” Lance asked innocently. “Like how beautiful your face is when you come, or how tight you get around me. It’s like you’re trying to strangle my dick.”

“Shut up.”

“You always arch your back so pretty for me when I fuck you just right.”

“I may be sore but I can still hand your ass to you.”

Lanced laughed, hard enough to shake both him and Keith. “It’s true though!”

“Well you don't have to say it.” Keith muttered, blushing.

“Fine, fine,” Lance picked up a bar of soap. “let’s get you cleaned up and then we can go to bed. Sound okay?”

“Fucking finally.”

  
  
  



End file.
